When It rains it Pours
by traitor assasin
Summary: When Ebon decides to attack with out the help of Talon, thing only go from bad to worse as He's captured and leaves Hotstreak and shiv at the mercy of Static and gear. Could things possibly get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Static shock. I wish I did but I don't

Shiv and Francis' Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

"Did he have to do this today? It's too fucking wet!" Francis mumbled as rain splashed into the hideout from the steps. The angsty meta-human slammed his fist against the wall. "The dumb fuck should know that one: I can't do anything wet and two: Sparky is more powerful around water. It's a damn conductor."

He kicked a pile of blankets and discovered Shiv still asleep under them. He let out a painful yelp as Francis jumped away.

"What the hell was that for?!" He whined as he rubbed his side.

"I didn't know you were there you son of a-"He stopped as a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway. "I know Statics' abilities are amplified in water, and the point was to do this without as little destruction as possible. That means that you're better off as a wet match." Ebon smirked as his words pierced Francis' ego.

Fire began to form in his palm as Ebon passed him. "Talon isn't going with us this time so it's only the three of us."

Both Shiv and Francis looked at Ebon confused. "Is something wrong with her?" Francis asked. Ebon turned to respond only to be cut off by a now smirking Shiv.

"Don't tell me she has….wait for it….here it comes……..Chicken Pox!" Francis rolled his eyes as Ebon pounded the jokester into the wall. "Ok it's not chicken pox," he giggled, "but it could be bird flu!" Shiv fell to the ground laughing, tears welling in his eyes. Again Ebon Advanced, grabbing him by the neck.

"Knock that shit off you moron. She said she couldn't fly in the weather." The trio looked up the steps the rain was blown every which way by gusts of wind. Dakota's summer had been fairly wet and chilly. High temperatures for July had only reaches 72 degrees. Francis took this as the opportune moment to point out the flaws in Ebon's plan. "If Talon can't fly and I can't ignite that leaves you and him." Both turned to watch Shiv who had began to entertain himself with a small rat and an abandoned cage. Ebon looked at Francis for a moment. "Your Point is?"

Francis laughed. "The two of you are useless against sparky and the nerd."

Ebon Waved off the insult and proceeded to command Francis and Shiv towards their mission.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

Francis was right. With the rain soaking him entirely, he was useless. Ebon had been captured in less than fifteen minutes. That left him and Shiv as the mercy of Static, Gear, the bank security and the Dakota city PD." Talon was waiting in the stairwell of the hide out as Both Shiv and Francis returned, beaten bloody and exhausted.

"What the hell happened?" Talon began, "where is Ebon?"

Shiv looked up at her "Probably in lockup by now. He fell pretty easy today."

Talon took a good look at both of the boys. There was something else wrong. Both were paler than usual. She walked over to Shiv. Placing her hand on his forehead she grumbled. "Great Ebon gets caught and you two get sick. How the hell am I supposed to take care of that?" she reached for Francis' forehead but was pushed away.

"I'm fine Theresa just leave me alone." He swatted her away once again. He leaned up against the cold wall, wrapping himself in a tattered blanket.

'Here use this one. "Theresa began. "No use getting any sicker." She gave both of them of them a blanket. Shiv went to the pile of blankets dubbed his. "I don't get it, I'm never sick. Why did I get sick today?"

Francis looked up at him and smirked. "Maybe this is what you get for making all of those horrible jokes earlier."

"Go fuck yourself" mumbled Shiv as he began falling asleep. Theresa tapped him on the head. "Knock it off both of you." That was the last thing Francis heard before he too had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Message from the Author**: I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be better. Anywho for those who think the chapters title is familiar, I did borrow the title of one of my favorite childrens books _Alexander's Terrible Horrible No good very bad day_ I don't own that either. So I Await you reviews as I watch college kids play the new pokemon game.


	2. HE's Not Dead Yet

Once again I don't own static shock.

**He's not dead yet**

It was late in the evening. Rain still continued to fall into the open stairwell as Francis tried to sit up. Since he and Shiv had been dubbed ill, it seemed that he was the only one who showed any sign of it. Usually he slept with one blanket and a black jacket he "happened" to find when terrorizing the downtown area. Today was different. He had been wrapped in as many blankets that Theresa and Shiv could possibly spare, a total of four.

Theresa was half awake against the wall near him. While it did suck to be sick, at least he had someone like her to take care of him. "Theresa you awake?" His voice was very dry and quiet. He hated how pathetic he sounded. She looked up at him. "Yeah what's up?" She looked over to see him trying to get out of the pile of blankets.

"I'm sorry I swatted you away yesterday. You were only trying to help me." He stopped for a moment after hearing Shiv mutter in his sleep before burying his face further into his blanket. "God I've never felt this shitty before," he moaned

Theresa gave a weird expression at the apology. "Hot streak you didn't do anything like that to me yesterday." Francis rolled his eyes, "yes I did. I told you I didn't need help remember now." She sat up pondering the statement. "I do remember that but you didn't do that yesterday. You did that three days ago when you two came back without Ebon."

She walked over to Francis and forced her hand onto his head. "Jesus you're on fire. " Francis glared at her for a moment. "Well you're hotter than usual, better?" He curled back into the blankets as she walked over to shiv. "Hey wake up!" She shouted, "Come on I need help. I think hot streak needs to go to the hospital." Her words made Francis sick to the stomach. The hospital was worse than prison for him. He felt his vision get blurry for a moment. He felt dizzy as he stood up and then fell to the ground. He could barely figure out what was going on. Shivs held Francis up and lead him to a trashcan. "And now he throws up," the teen stated as if on cue. Talon looked over at Shiv for a moment.

"What he looked like he was gonna hurl. I was right wasn't I?"

She paced back and forth in front of them for a moment. "If we take him to the hospital, they'll turn him into Static." She looked at the now unconscious Hot Streak. "But we can't keep him here he'll die."

Shiv looked up for moment. "Do we still have that cell phone Ebon jacked last week?" Talon haphazardly tossed the stolen phone to Shiv. Immediately he began dialing. Talon tried to listen in on the situation but he walked into the stair well. She refused to leave Francis alone.

He came back moments later. "Grab Hot Streak and let's go" he ordered. Startled by the sudden surge in leadership, she followed the orders.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"We're going to my sister's apartment. She can help us take better care of him."

* * *

Both of them struggled to get up the steps with Francis leaning against them. The roads above were empty. Few people would brave the early morning chill and drizzle, preferring instead to sleep in on a grey Saturday morning. Here and there Talon saw homeless beggars and lazy drunks taking shelter under awnings of closed store fronts.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" The teen turned to her. "Its three blocks away from here." He pointed to a large apartment off in the distance.

They finally made their way to the apartment on the top floor of building. The door swung open and out popped a fairly small girl, a fairly small gothy looking girl fresh from the graveyard

"Sammy!" She screamed as she embraced the purple haired teen with a squeezing hug. He let go of Francis as he did, sending Talon and her comrade to the floor. A grunt was heard from Francis and then silence.

"Where are my manners," she started, "I'm Gabrielle, Ellie for short. Please come in make yourselves at home."

Talon and Shiv helped Francis into the room and onto a couch. Ellie came in with a first aid kit and a few blankets. "What exactly is wrong with him?" She placed a blanket around him and felt his forehead. "He feels pretty warm but he's always like that right?" Both of them nodded and she continued. "It seems only four or five degrees hotter than it usually is. Anything else you can tell me."

Talon edged closer. "He hasn't really been doing anything. He's mostly slept the past three days. Him and Shi- erm I mean Sam came back to the hideout sick. Ellie glared at her brother for a moment. "You didn't tell me you were sick too." He looked away as she scolded him. "How is it that you look fine and he looks like a train hit him?" All three were at a loss for words.

"I'll go downstairs and get Keith he can help me with this one. Feel free to raid my fridge for food." With that she left the room and headed to elevator.

"Who's Keith?" questioned Talon.

"The hell if I know."

"Maybe he's her boyfriend."

"Nah she hasn't dated since the bang. Her boy friend was killed in the cross fire between his gang and Wade's gang."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Was she there?"She began to thumb through books on the bookshelf. It seemed quite typical for your average goth. Dracula, Anne Rice, and the like took up many of the shelves. All except for the last shelf on top, it was a collection of comic books. One was sticking out of the line as if someone had reached for it and second guessed themselves. The door swung back open moments later as Ellie scampered back in followed by a young man wearing a pink polo and black pants. He carried a small medical bag and a laptop with him.

"This is Keith, my doctor friend from downstairs. He wants to take a look at both of you to see what's wrong."

Keith walked over to Francis and Sam. His Eyes concentrated on Talon standing behind them. "Is this lovely young lady sick too?" She smiled at him while he pulled a thermometer out of his bag.

"Here stick this under your tongue," he handed Sam the thermometer as both he and Ellie shouted that's what she said in unison. He proceeded to pull his laptop out and open several files. "I work for the city hospital so I get to look at all of the medical files. I can even access them from my laptop."

He flipped through files until he reached Francis Stone's file. "You said he had a fever and all he did was sleep correct?" All three shook their heads. "He also vomited once this morning," \Sam added to the list. Keith frowned as he pulled down the file. "I need to get a second opinion on it so I can't tell you what's wrong for certain. As for Sam, you don't have a fever. All I'm noticing is a runny nose and a bit of drowsiness. My guess is you two caught a cold out in that rain. Francis' is being irritated by something else but like I said I'm not definite on the diagnosis."

He packed up his supplies and stood up. "I'll come back later after my shift with an answer. Till then, relax. I won't mention that you're harboring criminals because they need help."

He kissed Ellie on the hand and left. "Who wants breakfast?" Ellie broke in after moments of silence. Theresa and Sam agreed to their host's offer. The three sat down at the table to count Chocula cereal. "You do realize you've created a monster giving that to him." Theresa watched as Sam silently scarfed the sugary cereal down. Ellie smiled a devilish smile. "It's only creating a monster when you don't need you big bro awake to challenge him in Mario Kart on Nintendo 64."

Theresa Rolled her eyes as the siblings raced from the table and over to the TV. "Talon you look tired. If you don't want to watch us play video games you can either use my guest room or my room to take a nap."

She smiled at the gesture. "Thanks and call me Theresa. Talon is my work name." She walked into the guest room, crawled in the covers and fell asleep.

**Message from the Author: **

So I put the second chapter out. I would've had it out soon but I blame that on the St. Patty's Day B building Piñata massacre. That actually inspired another fanfic I'm currently working on. It's shorter so it may be out later today or tomorrow. Now that you've read it, review it.


	3. Good N' Evil

_I__double checked and I still don't own Static Shock._

**Good N' Evil**

Ellie didn't know what she was going to do. There were criminals in her house. If for any reason the cops came she would be screwed. Seeing the expression of confusion and panic Shiv began juggling knives.

"Do you always get that expressive while you're thinking?"

She broke free from here trance for a moment. "I guess it comes with the work I do. The more expressive I am in thought the better the outcome"

Talon entered the room. "He's still asleep; man it's weird to see him quiet."

"Sam told me he was rather loud. I mean when you go around causing chaos like that you its unlikely you would be quiet."Ellie did you draw these?"

He held the book open to a picture of Static and Gear fighting Ebon. At first glance it looked like a photo. After studying the lines and colors however; you could see it was a detailed drawing completed with oil pastels.

"I dabble in art when I'm bored."

Theresa looked at the drawing. "It reminds me of the art style in all of the comics Francis keeps in his bag."

Ellie glanced over at her. "What comics?"

"Some comic full of blood and guts, he's obsessed with them."

"Where are they now?"

"In the other room, But you seem to have quite the collection of them yourself."

She pulled one of the comics from Ellie's bookshelf. The comic was laminated and brightly colored." The front cover was filled top to bottom with a scene from an epic battle. On one side were two gruesome looking creatures, wielding weaponry of a monstrous size. On the opposite was a devilish looking young woman tossing flames at her opponents.

"I've seen that before, just not those characters." Sam flipped back in the sketch book. Sure enough there was a picture of two cops attempting to apprehend a hostile Hotstreak.

"Ellie this writer copied your work. This Miss Mina Bitch stole your design"

Laughter escaped from her smile "Oh yes let's sue this Miss Mina writer who looks oddly like me and draws exactly the same."

She tossed the comic to him and directed him to the back. A picture of her was evenly placed on the center above reviews and contact listings.

"Next time ask before you call someone a bitch."

He turned a bright red and sank back down in the chair. Suddenly they heard a crashing in the other room. Francis woke up and clearly wasn't happy.

"Did that little fuck rat me out!?" He was trying to get out of the bed as Ellie came into the room.

He glared at her as she came closer. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Ellie, Sam's sister."

"Who?"

"Shiv"

"So why am I here?"

She picked up a glass that had fallen off the side table. "You were pretty sick when they brought you here last night. I had a friend of mine check you out last night."

"So when are you telling the police we're here?"

"I'm not. I wouldn't snitch on my big brother and his friends."

"We're not really friends. I just hang with them so I have somewhere to crash."

He placed his arm behind his head. "I don't really have friends, not much time for that." Ellie looked at her watch for a moment. "My friend Keith said he'd check back in a bit after work."

Francis rolled his eyes. He wasn't in a hospital but still he felt like it. Deep down he knew Keith was a doctor, a small part of the hospitals make up which he hated.

Keith arrived almost an hour later. He pulled Ellie aside spoke with her and left. She looked over Francis and smiled. "Is he planning to come back?" Francis inquired watching her come in.

"No he gave me some information about you and that's it. Unless someone is deathly ill that'll be the last you see of him."

Francis was a bit worried now. She knew things about Francis that could make him look weak. "Well what did her say? I mean he was probably just telling you I had a cold or flu or something right?"

Her smile briefly disappeared. "He said until he gets clearance from his boss hw can't tell me a thing."

"Really? "

"No silly he said you Adrenal Insufficiency."

He frowned "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means your body has a problem producing chemicals you need."

"Oh. So can I go now?"

She taped him on the head. "No you're staying here for the time being."

He formed a small fireball in his hand a tossed at her shoulder. "I don't want to stay here."

"Well that's too bad." She put out the small fire and turned. "If it gets any worse I can't do much so pray it gets better fast."

"I will then I don't have to look at your ugly face again."

Both tempers rose as Ellie slammed the door shut. This was going to be fun.

**Message from the author:** It's finally up! Lookie there. It only too k a week of clowning around watching random videos on YouTube to make it happen. I won't tell you in this one when the next chapter will be up as I don't know due to my extended brain farts. Off to math now, perhaps I'll find something new to write about.


	4. Fire and Ice

_Hey Guys guess what I don't own static shock!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Fire & Ice

Ellie's house was rather strange. One room was bright and happy with fluffy things in every direction; the other was like a horror film. Francis didn't really like it, he thought that was major proof that Ellie was indeed bipolar. She didn't speak to him after he yelled at her. He assumed that it was because she was upset. Theresa was on a chair in the room watching him.

"Theresa do you think she'll call the police on us?"

Theresa looked up from the book she was reading. "Ellie gave us her word that she'd keep us out of the police's hands."

Regardless of her promise, he was still unsure. People lie all the time, especially to him. It could just be his illness thinking that but he was a bit frightened at the thought of being turned over to the police while he was sick. Ellie came into the room with a soda in her hand. "Theresa go watch my brother before he hurts himself. He's trying o find the hidden Mountain Dew. Theresa rolled her eyes and walked out leaving Ellie and Francis alone.

Francis took a good look at Ellie. The previous day when he woke up it was hard to see, His head was throbbing and the light was not helping. Today was better, his vision was clearer and the pain he felt had stopped. Something about Ellie looked familiar, he had seen her somewhere else he just couldn't place it.

"I brought you a Pepsi." Ellie spoke in a quiet tone. She tossed the can to him and plopped into the chair. "You're more than welcome to come out when you feel better, Just don't try to get

out."

He glared at her. She thought he was going to make a run for it.

"Look I didn't want to be here in the first place why would I want to stay?"

"Because if you leave I will call the police and I will tell them several lies about how you robbed me and beat me."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Watch me hot head."

She pulled out a notebook and began to flip around. Francis didn't have time for this, he sat up in the bed and tried to leave the room. Without warning he fell to the floor.

"Ow son of a bitch that hurt." He looked up at Ellie who was smirking behind her notebook.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it was."

"You're pure evil"

"Why thank you"

Seeing no end to the argument, Francis rolled his eyes and leaned against the bed. Ellie saw the defeated look in his eyes. It made her feel a small pang of guilt. She moved from the chair and sat next to him.

"So if you were so desperate for a place to stay, why didn't you just go back home?"

He looked at her for a moment."My parents kicked me out when I was sixteen. They said I was too much trouble and for all they cared I could go back to the orphanage where I came from."

"I didn't know you were adopted."

"Most people don't"

"I didn't know until I was like 18 that I was adopted"

She opened her notebook to a drawing and began working on it. It was a picture of talon perched on a statue.

"That's pretty good. You should send it to a publishing company." He grabbed his bag and pulled out a comic book and flipped to the back of the cover.

"Now this girl can seriously draw. It's like every comic book nerds dream, she's hot and talented."

Ellie chuckled as he continued "If I had the chance I'd so hit that."

It was more than she could handle, instantly she broke into histerics.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Look at the picture, now to me, now back to the picture and to me again. Look familiar?"

Francis followed the pictures twice over. Realizing the similarities, he began to turn a dark red.

"You could've stopped me you know."

"It was too fun to pass up."

* * *

They spent the next hour or so talking. More time was spent arguing who would win a fight between Iron Man and Batman and which video game was better on the Nintendo 64. Theresa and Sam watched them on and off, hoping that any arguments wouldn't escalate into a fist fight.

"In a fight between batman and Sean Connery who would win?" Ellie questioned as she doodled.

"That's easy batman."

"But Sean Connery is like the evolved form of Chuck Norris!"

"But batman is full of surprises and gadgets that put James bond to shame."

It was the moment that Sam and Theresa were watching for. The argument transformed into a fight as Ellie kicked Francis in the stomach. It didn't take long for him to throw fire at her. As Theresa went to stop it she saw Ellie tackle Francis to the ground. After she moved off, Theresa and Sam saw a layer of ice surrounding Francis' body.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"The same way you shoot fire you dummy."

"Well get me out of it."

She sat next to him and placed her hands on the ice. It receded into her hands and back into her body. Before she moved away, Francis grabbed her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and pushed her over. She stumbled to her feet and left the room.

**

* * *

**

Message from the author:

I like the idea of flip flopping with stories and getting tome to work on them. I came up with some of this while watching _Phantom of the Opera _and _Hello Kitty Stump Village. _I'm trying to make my way into more anime fanfics so I will hopefully debut them the first week of may along with a new chapter for my current fanfic _Who Are You_. SO read this review it and pledge you allegiance to the dark side for a cookie. In the mean time I'm going to lurk on facebook. 


	5. Point of No Return

_I have exciting news guys! After months of fighting the legal system I…. do not own Static shock!_

**Point of no return**

Ellie was the first person awake today. Most days she slept in until at least noon but something stirred her awake today. The sun had barely risen, leaving the sky a lavender blue color. In the past two weeks she had learned more about some of Dakota's most wanted and risked everything she had to protect them. After placing a long black robe over her pajamas, Ellie quietly walked into the kitchen. Shiv was asleep on the couch after a night full of mountain dew and videogames.

As she reached for a coffee cup, she felt as if she were being watched. No sooner had she placed the cup onto the counter, a mass of swirling purple and black appeared before her. Ellie let out a scream, waking all inhabitants of her apartment. As the purple smoke cleared, Ebon grabbed Ellie.

"Ellie it's been too long home girl. I see you kept my crew under wraps for me." Ellie struggled to get away from him only to be pulled closer.

"Ebon get off of me I'm not your home girl or your girlfriend anymore."

The room was silent. Shiv and Talon looked at each other before responding. "You know him?" they questioned. Ellie blushed for a moment before explaining. "I was young and stupid. I joined a gang to defy my parents and Ebon's gang was the only gang looking for recruits at the time." She turned away as he pulled her closer. "Had I known that I was going to be gang raped by him and his buddies I would've never ever taken the offer to join no strings attached."

Francis was peering through an open crack in the door. His first plan was to attack Ebon head on. As he thought about it he realized that he didn't want to hurt Ellie. She had grown on him since she took them in and hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked back out at Ebon still holding Ellie. She was silently crying.

Ebon looked over at Shiv and Talon. "Take whatever money you can find and any food. Try anything and I will kill her." This was the part of the breed neither of them really liked. Ellie had helped them, given them food and shelter. Now they were supposed to rob her.

Alas, they had no choice; they began packing food into a bag and searching for money. Francis watched as they silently obeyed. He began to pace the floor stopping at the dresser. A cell phone was sitting there. Francis could use it to call the police. It would get Ebon to let Ellie but could possibly get the four of them arrested. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone. Immediately he called the police, gave them a location, and a reason to haul ass.

As he hung up the phone the door busted open. Ebon was standing in front of Francis.

"Don't try anything of I'll kill the bitch!" screamed Ebon.

"Too late I already called the cops." Ebon let Ellie free and reached for Francis.

"You idiot that's suicide, what the hell were you thinking?" Ellie took the opportunity to run out of the way. Sirens were heard from in the street. Soon sparky and nerd boy would be there. Ebon emerged from the room and grabbed Talon and Shiv. He left in the same puff of smoke he came in.

Ellie ran for the bedroom. Francis was lying half awake on the floor. Blood was everywhere including a wound in the center of his abdomen. Cops were on their way up and Ellie didn't want either of them to get caught. As a knock came on the door Ellie dragged Francis' limp body into a walk-in closet and placed him behind a few boxes. No one would find him there unless they followed the blood trail. She smiled knowing that it would be near impossible to find blood stains on a crimson red floor. She let the cps in and let them take any evidence that they wanted.

As soon as they left she ran to closet. "I didn't mean to leave you in the dark there. I'll get you fixed up and you can stay here."

The wound wasn't as bad as she had thought. It wasn't very deep and in no way life threatening. Ellie placed Francis back in the bed after clean up and began to leave him alone. As she turned out the light she smiled and whispered "thank you". Now Ellie and Francis were even.

**And now a word from your sponsors:** Oh boy I owe my readers an apology. I got caught up in summer and college finals. First off I'm suggesting that if you haven't already; go read the novel _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_ by Seth Graham- Smith. Good Book. Next I'm going to warn you that this very well may be the last chapter of this fanfic. I may add a final epilogue like chapter and make follow up fanfics to match it. Also the last weekend of July (29- August 1) I will be at Otakon, Baltimore anime convention and may very well find the only static shock cosplayer I've seen. This means I won't be posting any updates to this or any other stories in the two weeks to come. If I get time I will but don't count on it. As always read it review it love it and leaves some cookies out for Cthulhu.


End file.
